


The Khuzdul Keeper

by Albuslover8101



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bilbo Remains In Erebor, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bilbo learns Khuzdul, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albuslover8101/pseuds/Albuslover8101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin decides that it's about time Bilbo be allowed to begin learning Khuzdul, but some of the company don't seem to agree. Bilbo just wants everyone to get along!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Khuzdul Keeper

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a prompt from Tumblr (baegginoakenshield.tumblr.com)!
> 
> Let me know what you think!

"I think it's about time you start learning Khuzdul, Bilbo."

Thorin's statement at the company dinner table was met with a shocked silence before each and every member of the company started speaking at once.

"What?! But that is highly improper! I admire Bilbo as much as anyone else here, but he's not a dwarf and Khuzdul is a private language..." Said Dori, sputtering and red.

"Well why shouldn't Bilbo learn Khuzdul!? He's as much a part of our company as I am," butted in Ori, eyes bright with excitement.

"I don't know, laddie... It's never been done before," Balin said slowly, as though trying to get Thorin to see reason.

All around the table sides were beginning to form on whether or not the hobbit they had all gotten to know and love would be allowed to learn their ancient language.

"ENOUGH," Thorin yelled, silencing the company, "I am your king, and if I say that Master Baggins can learn Khuzdul, then he can learn Khuzdul if he wishes to!" Thorin said before turning to where Bilbo was sitting to get his opinion on the matter.

Except, Bilbo was no longer in his seat. Unseen by anyone the hobbit had slipped on a small little ring and left the room, thoughts racing on everything that his companions had to say.

***  
It was some time later that Thorin found him sitting out on one of the many balconies that Erebor had to offer. Bilbo loved this balcony for its magnificent view of the mountain side, as well as its strategic location for looking at the stars in the night sky. It was Bilbo's favorite place in Erebor, and it is where he came when he needed to think.

Apparently he was becoming pretty predictable, since Thorin was able to find him pretty quickly, but then again Bilbo wasn't really trying to hide from him so...

"I do not want the company to be at odds on my behalf," Bilbo stated, as he glanced over at Thorin who was easily settling himself Bilbo on the edge of the balcony.

"More than half of the company is in favor of you learning our language, and those who are not are simply too set in their old ways. They will come around eventually." Thorin said slowly, putting a hand on Bilbo's shoulder.

Bilbo couldn't help the warmth that flooded into him from just that one touch alone, but tried to shake it off, "No, no I will not have them angry at me for trying to butt in and learning what I am not supposed to know..."

"It will not be you who they are angry at," Thorin cut in, to Bilbo’s confusion, "and besides, they should be able to set aside their opinions on outsiders learning our language since they can set aside their old opinion on..." He trailed off, looking suddenly very flustered.

"Their opinions on what, Thorin?" Bilbo questioned, wanting to know what had made his friend so uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"Nothing, it's no matter. Don't worry about the others, Bilbo. You'll see that everything will blow over, and everything will turn out fine."

***  
It did not blow over. Everything was not fine. 

The company still had dinner together fairly often, but there was a very clear shift in the dynamic of the group. Dori and Ori were not speaking to one another, Bombur spent more time in the kitchen then with any of the other company members, and even Fíli and Kíli's antics couldn't create the easy camaraderie that had once been so present.

Bilbo hated it. He hated that he was the cause of so much pain. The only problem was that he didn't know of any way to fix it. The only thing he could think of was to go to the company members and tell them that he has no intention of learning Khuzdul if it makes them that upset. Feeling determined, Bilbo set off to find the dwarves that he will continue to consider his friends until they tell him otherwise.

Nearing the door where many company members spent their time relaxing and spending time with one another, Bilbo heard some raised voices. Not even thinking about it, Bilbo approached quietly to try to hear what was being said.

"I know I'm being irrational! I know!" Dori's voice practically yelled from inside, "but I just can't wrap my head around the idea of someone not a dwarf knowing our language! I'm sorry, Thorin, but I think you are making a mistake."

Bilbo felt his heart sink. Thorin was in there? Great, he was not only losing Dori as a friend, but soon Thorin would think the same way and...

"And do you think," Thorin's voice cut in coolly "That I am also making a mistake by wishing to court the hobbit? Does he not meet your standards for who I should desire as my consort? Or is it just our language that you think he does not deserve?"

Bilbo couldn't breathe. What had...? Was Thorin...? Hope and fear both flared in Bilbo's chest, unable to process anything going on around him.

"Ah, Bilbo! There you are I've been looking everywhere for you!" Kíli said loudly, startling the poor frozen hobbit. All noise from behind the door cut off; before the door was wrenched open reveling Thorin with wide, slightly terrified eyes.

Bilbo glanced around frightfully, like a rabbit cornered by wolfs, still not able to comprehend what he had just heard. Without another word he turned down the nearest hallway and slipped on his ring, needing some time alone to piece through his thoughts.

Cries of his name calling him back followed him while he ran but Bilbo continued. He needed somewhere where he could just sit and think somewhere...

Without even realizing it, his feet had led him to his favorite balcony. Even though Thorin knew of its location, Bilbo hoped his ring would be able to conceal his presence.

Thorin. Thorin wanted to court him? Thorin was willing to put up with all the naysayers against his race, against Bilbo himself, all for a chance to court him. Bilbo thought back on all the times that Thorin had casually touched him, from a hand on his shoulder, to hugs and platonic bed sharing during the quest... A flame had begun to grow within Bilbo. He had never felt this way about anyone before, and thought he knew better than to try and start anything with Thorin... That Thorin would never want him in that way anyway...

Except, now it seemed like Thorin did return his feelings. Oh and Bilbo had gone and run away from him, probably ruining any chance he had with the dwarf.

"It was meant to be a surprise," a voice said behind him. Turning Bilbo saw that Thorin had entered the balcony and while he wasn't looking exactly where Bilbo was sitting due to the fact that Bilbo was still wearing the ring, he was pretty close. "I was going to tell you, ask you, at the end of the anniversary festivities of reclaiming the mountain... I, well, I wanted it to be romantic, since I wasn't quite sure what your reaction would be." Bilbo stayed silent, waiting for Thorin to continue, "Well... I suppose that wasn't the best plan was it? I guess I got my answer..." He said, trailing off and beginning to turn around and leave.

Bilbo couldn't stand being silent anymore. He had to fix this. He whipped off the ring as he hurried to his feet and said, "No you haven't. You haven't even asked me. Ask me!"

Thorin turned to him hesitantly, eyes brimming with hope, "Bilbo Baggins, would you give me the distinct honor of allowing me to court you?"

Bilbo smiled and nodded while stepping forward. He slowly brought his hand up to gently cup Thorin's face, "The pleasure would be all mine." And giving Thorin plenty of time to back away slowly brought their lips together for a tender kiss.

It was magical. It was amazing. All the admiration and affection that the two shared for one another was poured into that kiss. It was the happiest that he had felt in a long time. The two broke apart, panting slightly, but with huge grins on both of their faces.

"So," Thorin began, "when do you want to start learning Khuzdul?" He asked.

Bilbo frowned, "I still stand by what I said before, Thorin. I will not cause a riff in this company."

Thorin, still smiling said, "I know, but Dori and I had some... words... After you ran away, and he's come to see my point of view on the matter. And if Dori agrees, then the rest of those against it will agree as well."

"Really?" Bilbo questioned, even more hope blooming in his chest than he ever thought possible. Thorin nodded, eyes sparkling, and Bilbo couldn't help the huge grin that overtook his face. He had always loved learning languages.

"Alrighty then! When do we start?!"


End file.
